storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Must Get The Coal
"Must Get The Coal" is the nineteenth episode of the twelfth season. Story Brendam Harbour: Morning: Sunny (Bill is seen shunting 4 clay trucks up to a grappling crane, when he heras one long blast of BoCo’s horn) Bill: (thinking cheekily to himself): Ah. Here’s my chance to play a trick on someone! (Bill helps unload the three other trucks and shunts them away. By now, we hear one short blast of BoCo’s horn, and see him slowly arriving at the harbour, with a line of 30 vans) (Bill is seen behind a line of 10 cornflats, loaded with machinery. He shunts them onto BoCo’s line, and runs off) (BoCo is disappointed) BoCo: (sadly): Alright Bill or Ben. Which one of you shunted these tankers onto my line? Cranky: (grumpily): It was Bill. But he’s already left for the China Clay Workings. (A Harbour worker uncouples BoCo from his line of 30 vans.) BoCo: (Sadly): I better put these tankers into a siding I suppose. But I shall now be late with my 2:10 pm express fuel train from Wellsworth to Tidmouth. (Fade Out) Wellsworth Yard: Mid-Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (we see an extremely long line of 73 fuel tankers and brakevan in a siding. BoCo arrives looking worried. He backs down onto the train. The guard blows her whistle, waves her green flag, and climbs into the brakevan. BoCo gives one short blast of his horn as he leaves) (Cut To) NWR Mainline: Mid-Morning: Sunny (We see BoCo rocketing down the line with the 73 fuel tankers and brakevan) (Cut To) Tidmouth Yard: Around Noon: Sunny (BoCo arrives at the yard with the fuel tankers. James is there, looking cross.) Narrator: Because of Bill’s trick, BoCo was an hour and thirteen minutes late with delivering the fuel tankers to Tidmouth Yard. James: (demandingly): Why are you late?! BoCo: (tiredly): Bill played a trick on me at the harbour. He left some cornflats on the line I was on, and I had to shunt them into an empty siding, before I could deal with some vans I brought from Wellsworth. (BoCo spots some coal trucks in a siding close by) BoCo: (thinking cheerfully to himself): I know what I can do to teach Bill and Ben a lesson. I’m sure Edward wouldn’t mind. (Fade Out) Wellsworth Yard: Early Afternoon: Sunny (We see Edward shunting 6 stone trucks into a siding. Ben is there as well. He is shunting 14 clay trucks and brake van into an empty siding. He is uncoupled and runs over to where there are more stone trucks. He sets to work shunting 4 stone trucks at a time all over the yard.) (Ben then goes to the water column. As he begins to have a drink, Eward comes up alongside Ben, looking stern) Edward: (sternly): Where rhave you hidden the rest of the stone trucks? Ben: (pretending to be confused): What stone trucks? Edward: (sternly): I know that you moved them elsewhere. You’re the only other engine working in the yard. (Ben’s fireman takes the hosepipe out of Ben’s water tank. He shuts the water tank lid. He climbs down and gets inside the cab.) Ben: (pretending to be apologetic): Sorry Edward, but I’ve got to get back to the Clay Workings. Bye! (Ben slowly leaves, laughing cheerfully) (Edward is looking cross) (We hear one short blast of BoCo’s horn. BoCo arrives at the yard and comes up alongside Edward with a line of 48 coal trucks and brakevan.) BoCo: (kindly): Has Bill and Ben played a trick on you? Edward: (sadly): Ben thought it’d be funny to hide the rest of the stone trucks I was arranging around the yard. Some of the goods trains will be late because of this. (Edward eyes the coal trucks. He begins to look cheerful) Edward: (kindly): Where are those coal trucks going? BoCo: (calmly): To the Clay Workings. Edward: (wisely): Could you leave most of the trucks here? That way it’ll teach Bill and Ben a lesson. BoCo: (kindly): I was thinking that all the coal trucks could be left here. Edward: (kindly): But the Clay Workings needs coal just as much as the yard you know. Narrator: So Edward’s Driver went to speak with the Yard Manager about the plan. He came back ten minutes later with the good news. Edward’s Driver: (cheerfully): Both the Yard Manager and Quarry Master at the Clay Workings have given us permission to carry out our plan. (Fade Out) Sodor China Clay Workings: Mid Afternoon: Partly Cloudy (Fade In) (BoCo arrives with only 12 coal trucks, 19 fuel tankers, and brakevan. Bill and Ben puff up to the line of coal trucks and fuel tankers.) Bill: (confused): Where’s our coal? BoCo: (kindly): It’s right here. Ben: (annoyed): We know that! It’s just...you usually deliver a good amount of coal whenever we need some. (BoCo is uncoupled and trundles away) Narrator: BoCo left the Clay Workings as quickly as he could. He didn’t want the twins to know what had happened. (Bill buffers up to the train. He is coupled to a coal truck, and then starts to slowly pull five of the trucks away to the coaling stage.) Ben: (crossily): That BoCo’s up to something! He must have played a trick on us! Bill: (crossily): Then we’ll play a trick on him. Narrator: In no time the twins had a plan in place and were ready to make it a reality. (We see Bill take care of shunting the coal trucks to the coaling stage, while Ben takes care of the fuel tankers.) (Cut To) (Bill and Ben are coupled up to a line of 29 clay trucks and a brakevan.) (The guard blows her whistle, waves her green flag, and climbs into the brakevan.) (The twins give two short blasts each on their whistles, and they slowly puff away.) (Fade Out) Wellsworth Yard: Mid Afternoon: Partly Cloudy (Fade In) (Bill and Ben arrive with the 29 clay trucks. We see them shunt them into the sidings. As Bill is finishing up his share of the shunting, Ben comes up alongside him.) Ben: (excitedly): There’s a siding filled with lots of coal trucks! Let’s take them! Bill: (excitedly): Yes! (The twins go off to find the coal trucks) (Cut To) (Bill and Ben are backing down onto a line of 34 coal trucks and brakevan. They slowly leave with the 34 coal trucks and brakevan) Narrator: The coal trucks they were stealing were actually meant to be delivered to Crosby. (BoCo comes slowly into the yard. He is looking worried. He starts trundling round the yard. He soon meets up with Edward, who’s at the water column.) BoCo: (worriedly): Have you seen a siding filled with a long line of coal trucks? Edward: (kindly): Sorry BoCo. I’ve just returned from helping Henry up Gordon’s Hill. (BoCo is looking upset) (Cut To) Sodor China Clay Workings: Late Afternoon: Sunny (Bill and Ben arrive at the Clay Workings with the 34 coal trucks and brakevan. They are quickly uncoupled and set to work shunting the trucks into empty sidings that are located near the coaling stage.) Bill: (cheerfully): I don’t know why we didn’t do this sooner! It’s much easier to get what we want instead of waiting for Edward or BoCo to deliver it to us. (The Quarry-master comes walking up towards them.) Narrator: The only thing that the twins left out of their equation when planning their trick was the fact that someone would notice. And someone did. The Yard Manager had rung up the Quarry-master, and had told him about the missing coal trucks. Quarrymaster: (calmly): Good afternoon you two. I see we have plenty of coal. Tell me, how did we acquire it? Ben: (cheerfully): BoCo gave them to us. Quarrymaster: (a little firm): You mean he gave them unwillingly to you. Bill: (pretending to be surprised): Well, he was reluctant, but in the end he gave them to us. Quarrymaster: (firmly): From what the Yard Manager told me, no other engine was there when you two left wtih the coal trucks. (The two twins looked shocked and ashamed) Quarrymaster: (sternly): Stealing is wrong! You shall both take back the coal trucks you brought back with you, along with most of the coal trucks that were for us. Bill and Ben: (shocked): But Sir, we need coal too! Quarrymaster: (firmly): If you want something, you must earn it. (Fade Out) Wellsworth Yard: Evening: Around Sunset (Bill and Ben are arriving with 12 coal trucks and brakevan. They shunt the trucks into the empty sidings, and then leave for home.) Narrator: It was nearly sunset when Bill and BEn had completed the Quarry-master’s order. They sadly left for home, knowing that stealing wouldn’t be involved in any of their future tricks. Characters * * * * * Cranky * China Clay Workings Quarry-master * Edward's Driver Locations * Brendam Harbour * Wellsworth Yard * The Main Line * Brendam Branch Line * Sodor China Clay Company Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes About Bill and Ben Category:Completed Episodes